The Strange Adventure of Bayleef and the Yellow Balloon
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: As our heroes travel through Johto, Bayleef suddenly notices our heroes are acting completely out of character. She tries to find out why this is happening and quickly spots Team Rocket. However, Jessie, James and Meowth have nothing to do with this. Written together with Whiscash.


While Ash and Misty were making plans for a romantic dinner by candlelight, they noticed a beautiful, blonde-haired girl with big breasts splashing and her Vaporeon splashing around in a small pond.

"Hey, Brock, look at that hottie! She has such hot tits!" Ash said, while tapping his friend on his shoulder.

However, Brock refused to take a look at the beautiful lady wearing a black bikini. Instead, he kept reading in his Gay Times Magazine. "Ash, you know I'm into guys! I came out to you immediately when we started our journey, don't you remember? And besides, I would never objectify women like that!"

"I'm so glad Misty is okay with it when I check out other girls's boobies! We never bicker, not even when I masturbate in public while looking at that hottie!" Ash thought. "Misty is so awesome, calm and tolerant! I'm so glad she doesn't have an anger problem!"

Then, the blonde girl and her Vaporeon walked up to our heroes. "Hey, I can tell you're a Pokemon Trainer too! How would you like to battle?" she asked.

"Sorry, not today! Don't you see I'm trying to relax?" Ash asked.

"Aww, please?" the girl asked, while Ash had a good look at her cleavage. After seeing that, his face turned red like a tomato.

"Okay then, since you have such huge, hot... Um, I mean, since you asked so nicely!" he corrected himself, while still blushing. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Hi Ash, I'm Austyn!" the girl said, while her Vaporeon looked determined. "We're training here, so we can get ready to beat Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gym Leader!"

"Cool! I'll be using my Pikachu!" the boy from Pallet Town said, while hurling a Poke Ball. "My weakest Pokemon could use some exercise!" the trainer thought.

"Pika!" an angry, yellow mouse shouted. He looked around and saw Ash's Bayleef sitting in the grass, outside of her Poke Ball. "Why is she always out of her Poke Ball? I want to be Ash's number one!" he thought.

"Aww, Pikachu looks so unhappy, and he's so cute! But now I have to beat him..." Austyn thought. However, she knew she didn't have a choice. After all, Vaporeon could use some training.

"Pikachu, let's start with a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. A jolt of electricity emerged from the jealous mouse's cheeks. However, Vaporeon quickly avoided the blow by jumping into the water.

"Vaporeon, let's finish this with your Hydro Pump!" Austyn said. The mermaid-like Pokemon jumped out of the pond and blasted a huge amount of water towards Pikachu, who collapsed right away.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash muttered, while Austyn gave her Vaporeon a tight hug. Then, he put the electric mouse back into his Poke Ball to give him some rest.

While Austyn went back into the pond to play with her Vaporeon, Bayleef watched his trainer and his opponent. "Wow, Pikachu suddenly became weak... Anyways, I'm so glad Pikachu is finally into his Poke Ball! Now it's MY time to shine and prove that I'm Ash's best friend! And maybe even more..."

However, Bayleef still felt her trainer didn't treat her the way she wanted. "I'm still not getting any attention, since he's suddenly being romantic now and only spends time being sweet to Misty..." Bayleef thought.

Even though the Grass Pokemon was finally outside of her Poke Ball today, she was not enjoying the nice weather. During the last two hours, she noticed her trainer was acting strangely. And not just her trainer. Misty suddenly lost her short temper and Brock no longer checked out attractive women. Instead, Brock went crazy about men with bulges in their pants. "What's going on? Pikachu is weak, Ash is weird and Misty and Brock are even crazier than normally!" she thought.

Then, Bayleef smelled a strong aroma. She decided to follow the scent that smelled like beautiful red roses. Luckily, nobody noticed that she was walking away, since Ash and Misty were too busy spending some quality time while Brock was staring at a shirtless, muscular man wearing very short shorts. The curvy, attractive blonde girl playing with her Vaporeon did not interest him at all.

After walking for five minutes, Bayleef noticed something unusual. She saw three familiar faces putting together a yard sale near a small shed in the woods. One of the products they were selling was perfume from Celadon City's Gym, which gave off the sweet aroma Bayleef followed.

Unfortunately, a purple-haired man spotted the sauropod-like Pokemon sneaking around. "Hey, it's the twerps' Bayleef!" he said.

"Aww, Bayleef is so cute!" Meowth said. "Hey, Bayleef, do you want to help us with our charity yard sale?"

"I know!" James said. "Let's show her our new anthem!"

"Sure!" Jessie said. "Prepare for love!"

"And look at the marvellous sunlight above!" James followed.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie added.

"To unite the people within our nation!" James said.

"To spread the joy of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To fight the poverty we're sick of!" James sung.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket helps poor people with the speed of light!" Jessie sung.

"So help us now to win this fight!" James added.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished the anthem.

"Bay Bay!" Bayleef snapped. "I don't trust these assholes! They must be plotting something to steal Ash's Pokemon or make money!" she thought.

"Hey, keep in mind your trainer is the real asshole!" Meowth countered. "Those twerps have been trying to steal me and make money in illegal ways for years! We're just trying to work for different charities, but they keep stealing our money! If you want to be on the good side, you should join us!"

Then, Bayleef heard another familiar voice. "Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ash said. "And you found Team Rocket too! This is our chance to steal Meowth and their money!"

High up in the air, sitting in a hot air balloon shaped like a Pikachu, Brock pressed a button. A giant glove appeared on the downside of the balloon, grabbing Meowth.

"That was awesome, Brock!" Misty said, while releasing a rope, so Ash could climb into the balloon's basket.

"Hey, give Meowth back to us!" Jessie snapped.

"This isn't good, we can't do anything... Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Wobbufet can't reach a balloon that's this high up in the air!" James muttered.

However, Team Rocket got help from an unexpected source. A colourful beam shot the balloon out of the air. The grip of the glove was gone, so Meowth quickly jumped into James's arms. Shortly after that, Austyn and her Vaporeon quickly walked up to Team Rocket. "Are you guys okay? I just battled that guy, Vaporeon beat his Pikachu. I had no idea he was such an evil dick, I thought he was just an average trainer!"

"Thank you, you're an angel!" Jessie said, while tears from happiness started flowing from her eyes.

"And thank you, Vaporeon! Your Aurora Beam saved Meowth and our charity sale!" James said, while petting the blue Pokemon.

"Vaporeon!" the mermaid shouted, clearly enjoying the feeling of being petted.

Then, Brock ran up to James. "Hey, did I ever tell you you have the prettiest eyes? And your ass looks just fine, perfect!" he said.

"Um... Thanks!" James said. "However, I'm not into guys, twerp! Sorry!"

"Why? Do you like somebody else? Am I not good enough for you" Brock asked, while he started to cry. Unlike Jessie, his tears had nothing to do with happiness at all.

"Well, that girl with the Vaporeon is kinda hot..." James said. "Have you checked out her ass? And she's really kind too, she saved Meowth from you and your twerp friends!"

"I'd rather check out your ass than hers!" Brock countered. "Why date girls if you can date men? Big, strong, muscular men with big bulges in their pants, those are my type!"

While the visitors of the charity sale laughed at the flirting men, others were screaming at Ash. "Hey, Team Rocket is doing good things for the needy and poor people in Johto! Don't ruin their yard sale, you rascals!" a man screamed.

"You can't do this to Team Rocket, they're the most active volunteers for every single charity organisation in Johto! They've worked so hard on this yard sale!" a woman said, while having a look at the books that were for sale. "What sort of asshole are you?

"Well, I'm the asshole that's going to take the money they made! If we can't have Meowth, we'll just take the money and go to an expensive restaurant tonight!" Ash answered.

He looked at the Grass Pokemon, who observed everything from a distance. "Bayleef, take that bag of money with your Vine Whip and hand it over to me!" Ash shouted.

"This is it!" Bayleef thought. "I don't care if you're my trainer or not, you are NOT hurting innocent charity volunteers and poor people who are supposed to get this money!" She ran at her trainer and charged into him, striking him with a powerful Body Slam.

"Hey, Bayleef, that hurts!" Ash snapped. "Why did you do that?"

"I think Bayleef has no idea what's going on!" Misty said."

Fortunately, Brock knew what to do. He took a Squirtbottle from his bag and started sprinkling water over the leaf on Bayleef's head.

"Bay?" Bayleef gasped. "What happened? Where are Team Rocket, Austyn and Vaporeon? And why is Pikachu out of his Poke Ball again? I'm Ash's most important Pokemon, not him!"

"Bayleef, you were hallucinating! I don't know what you just saw, but all of it wasn't real!" Brock explained.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, looking fit as ever. After all, the humiliating defeat against Austyn's Vaporeon never happened.

"Hallucinating? What is that?" Ash asked.

"Bayleef has been tripping for two hours! She was seeing things because she smelled those cannabis plants in this forest!" Brock explained. "The smell must've attracted her. People and Pokemon who smell those suddenly start seeing things that aren't there!"

"I'm curious what Bayleef saw," Misty said. "But if it causes her to attack Ash, it must be weird..."

Then, Jessie, James and Meowth walked up to our heroes. "Hey twerps, hand over that Pikachu!" Jessie screamed.

"Wow, I've never been so happy to see Team Rocket being evil!" Bayleef thought.

"No!" Ash said. "Bayleef is no longer hallunating and is ready to beat the fuck out of you!"

"Ash, it's hallucinating!" Misty corrected her crush.

"That's what I said!" Ash snapped.

"No, you didn't!" Misty replied.

"Misty is right, Ash! You said hallunating!" Brock corrected his friend.

"I don't care! Bayleef, send Team Rocket away with your Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. Since the weather was warm and sunny, Bayleef was able to attack without charging and fired a beam at the evil trio.

After a huge explosion, our heroes heard three faint voices in the air. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they screamed simultaneously.

Ten minutes later, our heroes reached a small pond near Mahogany Town. There, they saw a beautiful, blonde-haired girl wearing a black bikini playing with her Vaporeon.

"Wow, she is the girl of my dreams! She is so hot!" Brock thought. Then, he looked at his friend. "Hey Ash, don't you think she has the hottest boobs you ever saw? Look at that cleavage!"

"Brock, I don't care about hot girls! I only care about beating Pryce, the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town tomorrow! I want to win a sweet Glacier Badge!", Ash said bluntly. "Oh yeah, and of course I care about food!"

Brock changed into his swimming trunks and jumped into the water, hoping to get laid. However, Austyn was not interested in him and refused to go on a date. While observing the one-sided flirting, Bayleef was relieved. "Well, if Brock is hitting on hot girls again, I'm completely sure everything is back to normal! It was an exciting adventure, but I'm never trying weed again!" she thought.

While observing Brock, Bayleef looked at Ash and showed her trainer a big grin. "Bay Bay!"


End file.
